in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Super Powered Renaissance
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot After Opposite Blast and his group decided to leave Dr. Zack, Echo Creek has been much more tranquil than before. However, it's not nearly over yet. A team of new superpowered beings is wrecking havoc in the city, and it's up to the Locked Room Gang to stop them before they destroy the city. However, things get more complicated when these new superpowered villains might pack more of a punch than the gang thought at first. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Splash (NEW) * Breeze (NEW) * Tempo (NEW) * Bark (NEW) * Ace * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones * Nutty * Mimic * Hissy * Chimp * Miss Bloomina * Thorn * Petal * Squash * Bloomerang *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Fun Foodies *Tessa Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story It's a cold morning at Echo Creek. The gang has reunited at Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. Red Spoon comes to the gang. * Red Spoon: So, what would you like to order? * Red Fork: I want everything on the menu please. * Red Spoon: Typical. What about the others? * Blue Ocean: I want blueberry waffles, please. * Blast: I two fried eggs with bacon. * Tommy: Chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup! * Starcade: Pancakes with maple syrup. * Kyoji: Maybe an egg-salad-sandwich. *Richard: I'd say a cold pop with ice cubes. *Jelo: One steak sandwich and a salad. *Marco: Wow, there's so many menu options here! I'd pick...hmm...How about a burrito? * Toby Topaz: Cake? * Diana Diamond: No. * Toby Topaz: Pie? * Diana Diamond: No! * Star: Wait, so I can't eat any cake, or only Toby? I'm getting confused. * Amelia Amethyst: How about... * Diana Diamond: What did we learn about sentient cookies? * Amelia Amethyst: That they're friends, not food? * Diana Diamond: Good, remember that. * Emma Emerald: One vegetable salad for me, a peanut butter sandwich for Nutty, oatmeal for Mimic, smoked bacon and ham for Hissy and a fruit bowl for Chimp, please. Red Spoon writes down the orders from everyone in the gang, and goes to the kitchen to make the food. * Blast: Finally, we'll have a peaceful breakfast together. * Jelo: I agree with you, Blast! * Boulder: Yeah, nothing could go wrong today. Suddenly, lots of noise and chaos is heard outside. * Boulder: I should stop saying that kind of stuff. * Blast: Yeah, you should. * Red Ruby: Can we even have a day of peace? * Kyoji: The forces of evil never rest, Red. And neither will we. * Diana Diamond: Shall we go see what's going on? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, we should. * Blast: Let's go guys! Everyone in the gang except Red Fork runs out of the restaurant. * Everyone: Red Fork! * Red Fork: Sorry, I wanted to have my breakfast. * Blue Ocean: There's no time! We've got to save Equestria! Red Fork goes with the rest of the gang to the center of Echo Creek, where they see everything has been destroyed. There's floods, tornadoes and vine plants with thorns. * Blue Ocean: Wait, what in the world happened here!? * Blast: It looks like the villains finished their job and already left. *Richard: No way! * Toby Topaz: We're too late! * Starcade: This...this can't be! All of this just happened while we were having our breakfast? * Kyoji: I'm afraid so. However, we're not letting those villains get away with this! * Emma Emerald: Fellow advisors, go and investigate who's behind this madness! * Nutty: Yes, Queen Emma! * Mimic: Yes, Queen Emma! * Nutty: Seriously? * Hissy: No time to argue, let's go! * Chimp: Let's split up! Nutty, Mimic, Hissy and Chimp split up to find out who is behind the destruction. Nutty is suddenly attacked and trapped by roots that grew out of the ground. * ???: So, you're back? * Nutty: Huh? Wait, I'm trapped! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp appear in front of Nutty. * Hissy: Who's out there? * Mimic: Who's out there? * Hissy: Show yourself! * ???: Get them. Suddenly, Thorn shoots several thorns at Hissy, Squash squashes Chimp, and Bloomerang shoots bloomerangs at Mimic. Petal then show ups, and shoots pink laser beams from her petals. Hissy slithers low and strikes at Thorn, Chimp scratches Squash with his claws and Mimic spins around like a sawblade, spinning towards Bloomerang. * Hissy: We know you're out there, Miss Bloomina! Your minions are going down! * Miss Bloomina: Yes, it's me. But you'll never stop our plan. It's brilliant! Bloomerang keeps Mimic back with more boomerangs, while Squash bounces on Chimp, dealing him even more smash damage. Thorn rolls on Hissy to pole the reptile with many more thorns. * Miss Bloomina: You guys don't stand a chance. Why don't you give up? * Hissy: Your plan with Dark Green Shadow failed, don't you remember? Why do you try again? * Chimp: We won't let you destroy our friends' hometown! * Mimic: And you'll pay for trapping poor Nutty with roots! * Hissy: Point is, we will stop you. Queen Emma's orders. Now let's go! Mimic continues attacking Bloomerang, Chimp continues attacking Squash while Hissy continues attacking Thorn. The plants retaliate, while Petal shoots pink laser beams at them from her petals. * Miss Bloomina: You're just a few pesky animals. Nothing my plant assistants can't handle. * Hissy: More like your plant assistants can't handle anything! * Mimic: More like...OOOOH!!! BURN! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp dodge the laser beams while continuing their attacks on Miss Bloomina's minions. The plant minions continue to retaliate, with thorns, boomerangs and lasers. However, soon, the animals managed to overcome the plant minions. * Miss Bloomina: *''facepalms* Defeated by a parrot, a monkey and a snake? What is wrong with you guys!? * Thorn: Sorry Miss Bloomina. * Miss Bloomina: Anyway, at least the others will take care of the Gang soon. Plant assistants, let's go back to the base. ''Miss Bloomina and her plant assistants retreat. * Miss Bloomina: You think you've won? You have no idea what's in store for you this time! *''leaves with her plant assistants*'' * Chimp: We did it! High five, guys! * Mimic: High five, guys! * Hissy: Yeah! The three animals exchange high-fives, before freeing Nutty from his trap. * Nutty: Thanks guys! You certainly showed that rose who's boss! * Hissy: No problem. We look out and help our fellow advisors. * Chimp: Now let's return to Queen Emma and the others and tell her the good news! Mimic, Hissy and Chimp, together with Nutty, return to the gang. * Blast: So, did you find anything, guys? * Hissy: Miss Bloomina attacked us again. But we defeated them good. * Chimp: At least Dark Green Shadow wasn't there. * Emma Emerald: Good job, my advisors. You've taken out the source of the destruction. * Hissy: I don't know, my queen, this might only be the beginning. * Chimp: Yeah, she mentioned that "others" are going to take care of us soon enough. * Starcade: Others? * Kyoji: That's not good. * Jelo: Uh, first, can you tell me who you guys are? * Emma Emerald: Oh right, you weren't with us. Advisors, please introduce yourselves to the newcomers. * Nutty: Certainly! * Mimic: Certainly! * Nutty: Anyway, I'm Nutty the Squirrel! * Mimic: I'm Mimic the Parrot! * Hissy: I'm Hissy the Snake! * Chimp: And I'm Chimp the Monkey! * Emma Emerald: Basically, they're my advisors. They helped us drive Miss Bloomina and Dark Green Shadow out of the forest not too long ago before they could turn my subjects to attacking Echo Creek. * Blue Ocean: What could she mean with "others"? * Red Fork: Maybe the villains that attacked Echo Creek? * Alice: If that's true, we've got to be fast. Those villains had already finished their attack when we arrived. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000